


A Million Dreams

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Drabble, F/M, Hotels, Infidelity, Learning English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reinvents herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isis2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isis2015).



> For the 2009 lostsquee Luau.

She sleeps between the impeccably white sheets of the familiar hotel in Seoul, but really, she is six thousand miles away.

She reinvents herself. Walks into a store and puts to use the textbook phrases, written on her heart with a permanent marker. _Please, thank you_ – the words sound jarring at first, mismatched, but she remembers her teacher's smile and continues, almost with a casual kind of confidence.

A stubborn ray of light wakes her up. Her immediate thought is Jin.

Time to leave now. Keep up appearances – today, at least.

A fragile illusion, but she clings to it, desperately.


End file.
